Kakashi Hatake
He is known as Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He has copied well over 1000 Jutsu. He was elected by Gaara of the Desert to become the 7th Hokage. He is the leader of Squad 7. Training There is no way I'll allow people who can't work together as a team to ever become Shinobi. Time it takes to complete Stage 1: 1 Month # Ninjas must know how to Conceal their movements and Hide Effectively. # Shinobi Battle Skills Part 1: Taijutsu The Physical Art.Don't let your Enemy get Behind you all the Time.Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. Think before you use a Jutsu. Or else your Opponent might use it against you. A Ninja Must See Through Deception. # Shinobi Battle Skill Rule Number 2: Genjutsu. Genjutsu is just simple Mind Control. You have to learn to see through these things. # Shinobi Battle Skill Rule Number 3: Ninjutsu. # I Taught you Teamwork.Do the Cliff Climbing Practice with one arm tied behind your Back. Sasuke copied Lee's Taijutsu with his Sharingan so during the Taijutsu Training I did with Sasuke I Simply had him Imagine Lee's movement and Copy it. Change Your Chakras Form * Do the Rasengan for me. Compressing your Chakra into a Sphere and making it Spin like crazy at blinding Speed. * Now then, The next step is the change in Chakra Nature. Chidori: One Thousand Birds You have to build up your Speed to the Level Required to use Chidori. It's a Jab. The Secret of the Jab is the Speed in which it is delivered. And in the ability to focus his Chakra to the point of impact. Once these two Elements Speed and Focus have attained a certain level the Chakra actually becomes visible. * To Start try gathering up some Chakra in your palm. This is a Jutsu that requires accomplishing both a change in the Chakras form and the change in it's Nature, simultaneously. Watch carefully First, I concentrate the Chakra in my Right Hand. Then I change the nature of it so it's like an electrical current. And now I change it's form so that it will discharge at whatever range and Power Level I determine. That's the Secret. You are good for about two Bursts. At this stage of your Chakra development you've only got two Shots of Chidori in you per day. The Third would be impossible. If you try to force a Jutsu not only will it not work but the attempt can drain your Chakra to Absolute Zero. Worst Case Scenario you die. If you have more than the four ninja essential to a Squad it takes longer to get anything done and becomes more difficult to hide from the enemy. There are 5 Basic types or Natures of Chakra. Fire, wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth. The five great nations took their names from these five Chakra Natures. They are the foundation of all Ninjutsu and the foundation for everything we learn as Shinobi. We are going to find out what nature you are using these Slips of Paper. Chakra Paper These are Litmus Papers that react to Chakra. They come from a Special kind of Tree that Grows by Absorbing Chakra. Just let the Chakra Flow into the Paper and we'll find out what Nature you Possess. If you have a Lightning Nature than the paper will wrinkle. If you have a Wind Nature than it Tears. A Fire Nature will make it burn. A Water Nature, the paper becomes wet. An Earth Nature, and it crumbles away. Wind Chakra Nature is perfect for Battle. It can rip and severe almost anything in it's path. Shadow Clone Jutsu As you know, the Shadow Clone Jutsu creates actually physical copies of yourself, not just illusions as with a Standard Clone Jutsu. It allows you to duplicate your real self many times over. But this Ninjutsu also imparts a unique effect on it's user. When the Jutsu is released and you're restored to your single original self again, everything that each one of your Shadow Clones experienced, is now inside of you. Stored in your Memory Banks, as it were. If you and a Shadow Clone perform the same training exercises at the same time You'll rack up twice the training experience. Lock your Clones cumulative experience into your Memory Banks. Now break the Jutsu and Reflect on the Exercise. Along with all that cumulative experience there comes Cumulative Fatigue as Well. Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken # Cut a Leaf Using Your Wind Chakra # Cut a Waterfall in Two Using Wind Chakra # Try Your Jutsu against my Rasengan if it's near completion it should cancel mine out. ANBU Training * This symbolizes the ANBU perfectly. They sit in the Sun and enjoy a hot pot meal together while we sit in the shadows and eat Food Pills. * Never reveal a ANBUs name during a Mission. * There is a Darkness beneath every ANBU Mission. * Deception and killing are part of the missions and always where. Training Episodes * Pass or Fail: Survival Test * You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision * The Forest of Chakra * The Land Where a Hero Once Lived * Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns! * A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope * Byakugan vs. Shadow Clone Jutsu * Bushy Brow's Jutsu: Sasuke Style! * Astonishing Truth! Gaara's Identity Emerges! * Sasuke's Decision: Pushed to the Edge! * Assassin of the Moonlit Night * Jiraiya: Naruto's Potential Disaster! Naruto: Shippuden Training Episodes # The Results of Training # The Jinchuriki of the Sand # Wind # Writhe # Deprived of Eternal Sleep # Akatsuki's Invasion # Sad News # When You Curse Someone, You Dig Your Own Grave # Jonin Leader Jutsu # Button Hook Entry # Chidori: One Thousand Birds # Clone Jutsu # Curse Sealing # Dancing Leaf Shadow # Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu # Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu # Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu # Earth Style: Mud Wall # Eye Mind Reading # Falcon Drop # Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu # Flying Turn Slash # Genjutsu: Sharingan # Illusion Jutsu # Kamui # Kamui Lightning Blade # Kamui Shuriken # Leaf Village Secret Finger Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death # Lightning Beast Running Technique # Lightning Blade # Lightning Cable # Lightning Cutter # Lightning Style: Purple Electricity # Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu # Lions Barrage # Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang. # Manji Formation # Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage # Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu # Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu # Ninja Art: Water Style: Water Wall # Primary Lotus # Rasengan # Release # Replacement Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style # Shadow Makibishi Technique # Silent Killing # String Reeling Technique # Substitution Jutsu # Summoning Jutsu: Eight Ninja Hounds # Summoning Jutsu: Pakkun # Susano'o: Kamui Lightning Blade # Teleportation Jutsu # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Water Clone Jutsu # Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu # Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu # Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu # Water Style: Water Wall # Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Super Powers * Blue Chakra * Chakra * Chakra Control * Chakra Network * Chakra Points * Dimensional Travel * Duplication * Earth Nature * Enlightenment * Fire Nature * Gate of Opening Release * Genjutsu * Genius * Hand Signs * Hypnosis * Lightning Nature * Mangekyō Sharingan * Mind Control * Mystical Energy * Nature Transformation * Ninjutsu * Precognition * Send Your Chakra To The Bottom of My Feet for a Burst of Speed. * Shape Shifting * Shape Transformation * Sharingan * Spirit * Spiritual Energy * Summoning * Superhuman Jumping * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Smell * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Taijutsu * Telepathy * Teleportation * Walking on Water Technique * Water Nature * When Kakashi thought he was all out of Chakra he thought about saving his friends and then his Chakra came out of no where. * Will of Fire * In Naruto Kakashi had a Near Death Experience of these when fighting Pain. His chakra exhausted, he died for a short period of time and his spirit met with his father, who had waited for him. When Pain resurrected the fallen, Kakashi returned to life happier than when he had died. Teams Ninja Gear # Chakra Suppressing Seal # Explosive Tags # Fourth Hokage Flying Thunder God Kunai # Kakashi's Two Masks # Kunai # Hidden Leaf Village Flak Jacket # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Makibishi # Paper Bomb # Radio # Shuriken Kakashi Sharingan Fights # Zabuza Momochi(X3) # Haku Yuki(X2) # Kisame Hoshigake # Itachi Uchiha # Nagare # Naruto Uzumaki # Sakura Haruno # Captain Yura # Deidara # Naruto Uzumaki(One-Tailed Form) # Naruto Uzumaki(Two-Tailed Form) # Kakuzu # Hidan # Gozu # Guren # Sasuke Uchiha # Jinpachi Munashi # Kushimaru Kuriarare # Kabuto Yakushi # Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan Fights # Deidara(X2) # Yahiko Missions * Protect the Bridge Builder Tazuna * Find the Eyebright. According to Kakashi, Orochimaru was rumoured to have an interest in the Eyebright, as it would further progress his research in dōjutsu. * I want you to go to the Wind Nation of the Hidden Rain Village. Yes, the most troublesome spot. As expected, every person who enters is investigated, and they're kept under strict surveillance during their stay. Hanzo of the Salamander rules it. Even if I'm carrying an invitation to the Combined Chunin Exams,I doubt if they'll let me in easily. There's domestic instability and even rumors of a coup d'etat. It's so closed off, no one knows the true state of things. While I am at it I will look into their internal affairs then. * In the episode Writhe Kakashi had a Mission to Rendezvous with Jiraiya to keep tabs on the Akatsuki. Trivia # Kakashi is the third person to be able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. # Kakashi goes nuts for Jiraiya's "Make-out" erotic book series. Naruto takes advantage of this in Shippuden by trying to spoil the latest installment. Kakashi blocks his ears, but can read Naruto's lips with his Sharingan eye, so closes his eyes, too, and thereby Naruto and Sakura succeed in their test. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllMenArePerverts#ixzz3cCRu8yt0 Screenshots Kh.png Shadowclonejutsu.png Shadowpossession.png Stitchingjutsu.png 25ran.PNG 24ran.PNG 23ran.PNG 85end.PNG 35ten.PNG 34ten.PNG Tsukuyomi.png 1reanimation.png 320px-Lightning Cutter.png 12hinata.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 66main.png 61-1455679760.PNG 60-3.PNG 142-0.PNG 141-0.PNG 188.PNG 179.PNG 178.PNG 177.PNG 165-0.PNG 161-0.PNG 159-0.PNG 158-0.PNG 157-0.PNG 44rin.PNG 75-1476023818.PNG 44-1476023800.PNG 20-1476502295.PNG 19-1476502295.PNG 39yu.PNG 51-1476666081.PNG 53-1476666081.PNG 56-1476666081.PNG 57-1476666080.PNG 61-1476666079.PNG 94-1476666073.PNG 95-1476666073.PNG 98-1476666072.PNG 100-1476666072.PNG 34-1485199094.PNG 33-1485199094.PNG 29-1485199067.PNG 27-1485199053.PNG 23teamm.PNG lightning blade.PNG 79-1485826805.PNG 75-1485826772.PNG 70-1485826731.PNG 68-1485826713.PNG 67-1485826704.PNG 66-1485826697.PNG 29-1485820796.PNG SomberNews21337.png SomberNews21313.png SomberNews20857.png SomberNews20833.png SomberNews20809.png SomberNews20785.png SomberNews20761.png SomberNews17977.png SomberNews17953.png SomberNews14521.png SomberNews14497.png SomberNews14473.png SomberNews14449.png SomberNews14425.png SomberNews14257.png SomberNews14233.png SomberNews14209.png Naruto37522225.png Naruto37522201.png Naruto37522177.png Naruto37522153.png Naruto37522129.png Naruto37522057.png Naruto37522033.png Naruto37522009.png Naruto37521913.png Naruto37521889.png Naruto37521865.png Naruto37521841.png Naruto37509265.png Naruto37509241.png Naruto37509217.png Naruto37508953.png Naruto37508929.png Naruto37508905.png Naruto37508881.png Naruto37613297.png Naruto37613273.png Naruto37613225.png Naruto37613201.png Naruto37613177.png Naruto37613153.png Naruto37613129.png Naruto37613105.png Naruto37613057.png Naruto37613033.png Naruto37612985.png Naruto37612961.png Naruto37612937.png Naruto37612913.png Naruto37612889.png Naruto37612865.png Naruto37612841.png Naruto37612817.png Naruto37612793.png Naruto37612769.png Naruto37612745.png NS24577 (44).png NS24577 (43).png NS24577 (42).png NS24577 (41).png NS24577 (40).png NS24577 (39).png NS24577 (38).png NS24577 (3).png NS24577 (2).png kid kakashi.PNG teen kakashi.PNG NS38725489 (896).png NS38725489 (178).png NS38725489 (177).png NS38725489 (176).png NS38725489 (175).png NS38725489 (174).png NS38725489 (173).png NS38725489 (172).png NS38725489 (159).png NS38725489 (158).png NS38725489 (157).png NS38725489 (156).png NS38725489 (148).png NS38725489 (147).png Scene14065.png Scene14041.png Scene11977-0.png Kakashi.png Image 180310 003804.png Image 180309 234905.png ns416 (164).png|Before his Fathers Death NS418 (773).png Image 180314 000011.png Image 180315 233013.png Scene 124841.png lord kakashi.PNG NS416 (366).png NS416 (340).png NS416 (339).png NS416 (338).png NS416 (337).png NS416 (336).png NS416 (335).png NS416 (334).png NS416 (333).png NS416 (332).png NS416 (331).png NS416 (330).png NS416 (329).png NS416 (328).png NS416 (327).png NS416 (326).png NS416 (325).png NS416 (324).png NS416 (323).png NS416 (322).png NS416 (321).png NS416 (320).png NS416 (319).png NS416 (318).png Image 181224 210207.png Image 181224 210145.png Image 181224 204803.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 241 0482.jpg Kakashisensei.png AnimeKayo Naruto Shippuden - 469 - A Special Mission 720p DA Marshall 0586.jpg Ns415-329 25888249487 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0056.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0092.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0116.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0152.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0370.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0377.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0381.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0605.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0679.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0779.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0783.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0961.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0580.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0597.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0601.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0393.jpg Category:Captains Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Naruto Universe Category:General Category:Sword Wielders Category:Royal Guard Category:Tacticians Category:Waterbender Category:Lightning Style Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Duplication Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Kage Category:My Masters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Perverts Category:Hidden Power Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory Category:Apport Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Prodigy Category:Disney Universe Category:Portal Opening Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shadow Magic Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Energy Projection Category:Blue Aura Category:Amnesia Category:Torture Victims Category:Special Forces Category:Interrogation Category:Trackers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Thief Category:Sarcasm Category:Team 7 Category:Stoic Category:Bully Category:Orphan Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Traitor Category:Indomitable Will Category:Tattoo Category:Luck Category:Assassins Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Scars Category:Psychic Link Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Hypnosis Category:Chick Magnet Category:Mimicry Category:Marksmanship Category:Escape Artist Category:One-Man Army Category:Spy Category:Secret Keeper Category:Number 1 Category:Child Soldiers Category:Code of Honor Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Retired Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Military Category:Lab Rat Category:Martial Artist Category:Involuntary Manslaughter Category:Charisma Category:Bodyguard Category:Konoha Academy Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Teachers Category:Hero Killer Category:Warrior Category:Anbu Black Ops Category:Body Alteration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Danger Sense Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Hibernation Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Baseball Players Category:Manslaughter Category:Cooks Category:Characters who know techniques